


yearning

by woodchucks



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodchucks/pseuds/woodchucks
Summary: "not that tegan spent a lot of time thinking about that; about punishing michaela in that way. there were so many obvious reasons why she shouldn’t."tegan has been thinking about michaela a lot. it's hard not to when the girl is constantly begging for her approval. she just wishes she could stop thinking about michaela cuffed to her bed.





	yearning

**Author's Note:**

> this hasn't been beta'd because i just wrote it at work and decided to throw it into the internet void before i wuss out. hopefully you can enjoy it anyway!

Tegan had never met a sub as masochistic and eager to please as Michaela Pratt.

It was such an off putting thought because Michaela wasn’t a sub; she was just yet another intern who thought she was smarter than she actually was, a kiss ass, a complete brat, and a thorn in Tegan’s side on the best of days. Tegan had no doubt in her mind that despite Michaela’s obvious penchant for pain (even if it had only been emotional pain up to this point) and the level of devotion she put into serving Tegan’s every need, Michaela as an actual sub would be a spectacular failure. The girl couldn’t take a simple order to save her life, and Tegan would have tired herself out before any of the punishments she usually doled out would work.

Not that Tegan spent a lot of time thinking about that; about punishing Michaela in that way. There were so many obvious reasons why she shouldn’t. Michaela worked for her – as an intern no less – was the student of her newest co-worker, had a boyfriend, probably had no interest in women anyway, and clearly had only used Tegan to replace Annalise as the prevailing mother figure in her life. Not to mention the fact that Tegan still hated her.

And therein lied the problem. The hate. After the Antares Clusterfuck, as Tegan had taken to affectionately calling the night of the shooting and the subsequent data breach, she had truly hated Michaela for whatever part she’d played and refused to own up to. As time went on, Tegan’s hatred for the girl had started to fade away. She just didn’t have the energy to devote to it anymore. She was slowly working her way back into the good graces of her bosses and that was a 24/7 endeavor. Michaela took her apathy as a sign of Tegan softening towards her and ran with it. It almost made Tegan hate her again, but the initial rage she’d felt about the whole thing was gone, and now her sidelong anger at Michaela had mingled with a slew of other conflicting emotions in her tired brain and the pathetic lack of orgasms in her life lately to create some kind of new phenomenon that suddenly had Tegan picturing how absolutely amazing it would feel to have Michaela’s tiny body bent over her lap and paddle her ass until the intern begged for mercy, swore she’d do anything Tegan said as long as Tegan touched her where she wanted.

No, Tegan didn’t think about it much at all.

“So what did you think?” Annalise’s deadpan voice startled Tegan out of her reverie. The other lawyer was sitting in the chair on the other side of Tegan’s desk, legs crossed at the ankle, eyes darting between Tegan’s face and the untouched stack of papers on the glass desk.

Tegan pulled the stack towards herself and flipped to a random page. How far gone was she that she’d spaced out in the middle of a meeting? She chewed her lip thoughtfully as she realized what she was looking at – a proposal for the case she’d asked Annalise to read over and give her notes. The two had warmed to each other significantly since working on Hargrove’s case together. Annalise had even come to the club where Tegan danced a few times, though she only ever sat at the bar drinking cranberry juice where the two would talk when Tegan sat to catch her breath. To Tegan’s complete surprise, Annalise was actually fun to talk to.

Tegan sighed, letting the papers she held aloft fall back onto the stack and sitting back in her chair, her finger coming up to massage her temples. “I’m sorry, Annalise, I haven’t even looked at your notes.”

Annalise raised an eyebrow, that smirk that said she already knew everything about you – even the things you didn’t know yourself – playing on her lips. “You, behind on work? Must be serious.”

Tegan snorted. “Hardly. And I’m not behind, I don’t present this to my client for another two weeks. I’m just tired as hell.”

“You’re not tired, you’re bored.” Annalise uncrossed her legs and leaned in conspiratorially. “When was the last time you got some?”

A flash of emotion crossed Tegan’s face before she could stop it, her cheeks heating up. She remembered the previous night, in that very same chair, one foot propped on the open drawer, knee bent at an angle to give her easy access to hold the emergency vibrator she kept in her purse to her swollen clit. To her own shame, she’d been picturing the top of a familiar, dark head between her legs, teasing her before looking up with that wide-eyed silent plea for praise. Fuck.

“That long, huh?” Annalise had taken her blush as embarrassment instead of what it actually was; arousal. “Maybe you need to consider adjusting your scope a bit. Get out of this office for a few hours and pretend to have a life. Your next fix could be right outside this building.”

Tegan gave Annalise a tight smile. “Thanks, but you’re mistaken. This is truly the face of an exhausted woman, just with amazing genes.” She gestured at the desk. “I’ll read through these before I leave the office tonight and catch up with you tomorrow. I just remembered I have a meeting uptown.” With that, she stood and gathered her purse, giving Annalise a moment to catch onto the obvious dismissal before following the older woman out of the office and breaking into a brisk walk toward the bank of elevators, practically knocking Michaela, who had clearly been lying in wait for her to pass by, into the wall.

*

The woman was young, eager to please, and had an amazing body. It was just what Tegan needed. She had met the petite brunette at a bar some years ago and made quick work of turning her into the perfect sub. After two hours of struggling to get past the first few pages of her proposal and 25 minutes of lackluster, self-inflicted orgasms, Tegan had texted her old fling and within the hour the two women were shut comfortably in the second bedroom of Tegan’s house where she made quick work of a silk blindfold and a set of leather cuffs that could be attached to practically anything in the room. At that moment, all four were hooked to the bars at the head of the bed, keeping the woman’s wrists locked in place above her head and her knees bent and yanked up nearly to her ears. It gave Tegan a marvelous view of the neatly trimmed dark hair on the woman’s pubis, her dewy lips, and the small but perfectly rounded ass beneath them. It also gave her the perfect angle to flog the most sensitive parts of the woman’s body.

Tegan stood, oiled leather flogger dangling down by her side, at the foot of the bed and admired her work. Her sub writhed on the bed, silently begging for Tegan’s touch and likely trying to alleviate some of the sting of her reddened ass on the cool sheets. Tegan had decided to give the poor woman a break from the flogging, now she was just teasing to be mean. She wanted to hear her sub beg for more. Unfortunately, this particular sub (one of the first she trained by herself) was rock solid and rarely disobeyed the dungeon rules, one of which was no talking without permission. Tegan found herself, not for the first time that night, imagining Michaela on that bed, her voice cracking as she whined for Tegan’s touch. She knew she should push the thought away but that method hadn’t worked up this point. She needed a new plan.

The sub stilled, her hips straining upwards in anticipation as Tegan put one knee on the bed and leaned forward. She dragged the tails of the flogger across the woman’s slit and gave it a light flick, loving the way the body underneath her shuddered. Tegan smiled as she repeated the motion and the woman let out a hoarse moan. She needed to hear her speak.

Tegan leaned in so she could speak softly. “What do you want?”

The sub whimpered. “I want you to touch me, Mistress.”

“Call me Ms. Price.” Tegan didn’t know why she said it, almost took it back when she saw the woman’s eyebrows shoot up. But once she’d said it she knew she wanted it more than anything.

“I want you to touch me, Ms. Price.” The sub’s voice was hesitant around her name. They never used real names in here. Oh well. Tegan was the boss in this room. The rules were hers to break.

“I want you to beg for it,” Tegan ordered. She dragged the tails of the flogger up the woman’s body and briefly teased her peaked nipples. “I want to hear you beg for me like the desperate little slut you are, and when I’ve decided I’ve heard enough and I finally touch you, and you get to cum, I want you to thank me like I’ve made all your dreams come true. Like I’ve given you a purpose in life. Do you understand me?” It was an odd request from her, and she knew it, but she also knew her sub wouldn’t deny her unless she safe worded. Tegan waited without breathing.

“Please, Ms. Price, please touch me.” When the woman finally spoke, the voice was all wrong. It was deeper, scratchier, nowhere near as melodic as the one Tegan heard saying those words in her head. The tone was all wrong; filled with carnal need, not the genuine, emotional need Tegan had gotten so used to hearing. Tegan focused on the words as she settled back onto her haunches between the woman’s legs and rested the flogger on the bed beside her.  
“More. Be specific.”

“I want you to touch my cunt. I want your mouth on me, your hands, anything. I want your- I need you to make me cum. Fuck, I’ll do anything. I’ll be good I promise. I’ll be your good girl, Ms. Price. Please, just touch me.” Tegan leaned forward, bracing herself on the woman’s knees, and gently blew on the crest of her slit where the tip of a swollen nub was just visible. The woman keened and bucked her hips. “Oh God, please.” Her voice came out in a whine, high and desperate. It wasn’t perfect, but it would do.

Tegan darted her tongue out to trace one lip, then the other, then pursed her lips around the woman’s clit and let her tongue circle while she sucked. The cry that came from the head of the bed was high pitched and ragged, and the clips that kept the cuffs attached to the headboard scraped as the woman tugged at them. Tegan teased the woman’s entrance with two fingers, coating them with her wetness before easily sliding them both in. She suckled harder and wiggled her fingers in a hook, feeling the slick walls squeeze at them.

“Thank you, Ms. Price. Oh god yes. You feel so good. Thank you!” Another cry cut her off, followed by a deep moan as her orgasm overtook her. Tegan kept her mouth and fingers going until she felt the orgasm subside and the woman began to twitch away from the stimulation. She slid her fingers free and gave the sensitive clit one last kiss before sitting up. The sub was still mumbling thank you’s as she struggled to catch her breath. Tegan silenced her by sliding the two soaked fingers into the woman’s open mouth.

“That’s enough.” She pulled her hand away and removed the blindfold with a single tug at the expert knot. “You did good. Let’s get you down.” She made quick work of the cuffs, slowly straightening each limb out as she unhooked them and massaging where the lined leather had squeezed. Once she was completely free, the woman rolled onto her side, spent, and let her eyes flutter closed. Tegan drew the folded blanket from the other side of the mattress and spread it over her before pushing her way to the head of the bed and sitting so the woman could rest her head in the crook of her hip and Tegan could smooth the damp hair away from her face. They sat that way in silence for about five minutes, then the woman sat up a bit straighter, still leaning on Tegan’s side, and accepted the glass of water Tegan offered, draining most of it in one gulp.

“How are you feeling?”

“Tired, as always. But I’ll recover.” The woman tilted her head up to study her face. Tegan just hoped there was nothing there. The woman’s tongue snaked out and to wet her lips. “Your style’s changed.” She didn’t say it accusatorily, simply an observation. Probably wondering if it would become a regular thing so she could make note of it for next time.

Tegan raised one arm in a shrug, still stroking the woman’s hair with the other. “Just something I was craving, I guess. You didn’t safeword. Was that okay for you?”

“Yeah, I mean, I’ve been with plenty of Dommes who love the begging. Makes them feel wanted, I think. It’s just not a request I expected from you.” She paused, thinking. “I guess it’s not weird. We all wanna feel wanted, right? For me, I get that feeling from having bossy women like you tie me up and beat me. Maybe you just needed something different this time.” She yawned and snuggled further into Tegan’s side, closing her eyes again.

Tegan tightened her arm around the woman’s shoulder and took the empty glass of water from her hand, setting it back on the bedside table. She looked down at the body curled into hers and tried to shake the thought that she wished it was someone else. “Maybe you’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> one of my new year's resolutions was to start writing again. it's been a struggle. this is the first thing i wrote all year. just goes to show how great an inspiration the sexual tension between two fictional characters can be. anyone who knows me knows that this pairing was practically made for me, and i hated that there are so few stories in the tag so i figured i'd get off my butt and contribute! s/o to the tegan/michaela community, wherever you guys are!


End file.
